A Case in Japan
by Loveaoi
Summary: A trip to Japan turns deadly when the plane starts to fall. Warning: Omegaverse, Mpreg, sexual content
1. Invited to Japan

**Disclaimer: I do not own sherlock or Cage of Eden.**

 **A/N: Cage of Eden is a manga by Yoshinobu Yamada that gave me my idea to write this story. My story, A Case in Japan, does not follow the plot/events/story/characters of Gage of Eden so it is not a crossover and you don't need to read it to understand my story. Also, in case you don't/didn't know, a manga is a Japanese graphic novel normally read from right to left. Story takes place after The Great Game but before A Scandal in Belgravia.**

 **Warning: Omegaverse, Mpreg, female(alphas) being able to impregnate others, sexual content, super minor character death(s), AU, more warnings could be added in future.**

 **July 10, 2010**

Sherlock, John, Mycroft, Greg, Anthea, Molly, Sally, Philip, Martha Hudson, Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran, Irene Adler, Kate Adler and about 300 other people were on an airplane headed towards Japan. Why is everyone on a plane to Japan? It all started a few days ago.

 **July 5, 2010**

Mycroft was in 221B's living room having a heated discussion with Sherlock.

"Sherlock! Stop being such a child! All I ask of you is that you go to Ja-"

"Japan! Mycroft, you want to send me off to Japan because of a problem the prime minister is having! That is your job, not mine."

"Yes, it is my job, which is why I'll also be going, but you must understand that there is a substantial amount of... legwork... to be done, that will be your job. You know how much I detest legwork."

"Right! You think I'll go to Japan because of legwork! Not the best negotiation technique you've ever tried on me. Pathetic, in my opinion."

"I think you'll go to Japan for the two weeks vacation I'm offering."

"Offering vacation to someone who lives and breathes The Work is also immensely stupid of you."

"Fine. Two weeks of unlimited access to all of Tokyo's most gruesome murder cases, in exchange you will solve the prime minister's case."

"Agreed. John, Lestrade, Molly and Mrs. Hudson will be coming as well, of course." Mycroft looked extremely confused at this statement.

"I can understand why John would need to come, I also have a minor understanding of why DI Lestrade needs to be there, but why in the world will Mrs. Hudson and Ms. Hooper be coming along?" Sherlock shrugged.

"You said 'two weeks vacation', if anyone is in need of a vacation it's Mrs. Hudson, and, since your in such a giving mood, why not invite Molly to this little party of ours?" There was a slight pause.

"Very well, but only if Philip Anderson and Sally Donovan come as well." Sherlock narrowed his eyes at this.

"Why? You've never even met them!"

"No, but you can't take without giving something in return Sherlock, it's called a compromise. Mrs. Hudson and Ms. Hooper's comfort in exchange for yours, deal?"

"Deal." Sherlock agreed with a very annoyed look on his face. Soon Mycroft left and one John Watson came up the stairs.

"I passed Mycroft on the way up, he got a case for us?"

"Yup! Pack for a two week trip John, we're going to Japan!"

"Wait, what!?"

 **July 5, 2010**

 _Knock knock_

"Yes yes, hold your horses, I'm coming. Oh! John dear, what a pleasant surprise! Come in, come in, I just put the kettle on."

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson, but I just came to tell you that Sherlock was offered a case in Japan and-"

"Oh that's lovely, a friend of mine went to Japan once, she said that it's the most beautiful in spring. How long do you think you'll you be gone, do you know?"

"Yes, two weeks, but-"

"Two weeks! That's an awfully long time to be gone, John!"

John, now a bit exasperated, spoke his next word a bit louder. Not so loud it's rude, but loud enough to let Mrs. Hudson know what he had to say was important.

"As I was saying, would you like to come Mrs. Hudson? Sherlock said that because Mycroft is paying we should make a holiday of it."

"Really? Oh, I'd be delighted. I'll start packing right away, goodbye, John."

"Bye Mrs. Hudson"

 **July 5, 2010**

 _Ring Ring_

Greg was at his desk, wondering who could be calling during his six o'clock break, his only break all day, before answering the phone.

 _"_ Detective Inspector Lestrade."

 _"Greg, it's John, how do you fancy a vacation?"_

"I would love one. Why? Are you offering to take me on holiday, John?"

 _"Yup, Sherlock got a case in Japan-"_

"A vacation from Sherlock is nice, but you know it doesn't count as a real vacation, right?"

 _"Ha ha, very funny! You, Sally and Anderson are invited to come along."_

"Seriously?"

 _"Yup, so start packing. Don't forget to tell Sally and Anderson."_

 **July 5, 2010**

" _Molly Hooper, you have just won a two week vacation to Japan, all expenses paid... Sorry, just having a bit of fun, it's John. Anyway, Sherlock's brother, Mycroft, needs a job done in Japan and he told Sherlock it was fine if he invited a few friend and you are one of those friends. Make sure you pack whenever you get home and are ready to go in five days."_

 **July 6, 2010**

Just a few miles from 221B a certain consulting criminal was in his own home, getting a certain bit information from his informant.

"Hello Sebby, what do you have for me? You said it was important when we talked yesterday on the phone, and, for your own safety, you better hope I find it important."

Sebastian Moran knew only information about Sherlock was considered important to Jim.

"Yesterday at 1800 hours (6pm) Mycroft Holmes bought tickets for a flight to Japan that leaves July 10 at 1300 hours (1pm)."

"Oh, what do I care what the Ice Man is doing, he's so boring, please tell me that is not your 'important information' Sebby."

"It's not, the fact that one of the tickets is in the name of Sherlock Holmes, is."

Jim Moriarty suddenly looked ecstatic.

"Call Irene. Tell her and her omega, Kate, that we're all going on a trip this weekend. Our destination? Japan!"

 **July 6, 2010**

Kate new better than to interrupt her mistress when she was with a client unless it was life or death, so when Irene heard a knock on the door, she paled. She excused herself from her client before opening the door and taking Kate somewhere safe to talk.

"What's the matter Kate? What happened?"

"Sebastian called, he said that we should pack because we are to accompany Jim on his trip to Japan. Do you think it has something to do with our last client?"

"No, Jim's unpredictable and a liar, but if he wanted to harm us he would tell us, he thinks it's more fun that way. Looks like we're going to Japan, Kate."

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think so far! I know it seems weird, but I just wanted a reasonable explanation for why all (most) of Sherlock's characters are together for what I have planned for chapter three.**


	2. Flight

**A/N: I made this chapter this way (you'll see what I mean) so you have a better understanding of each character's thoughts and feelings, it might get annoying in the future, but this is the easiest way for me to handle many characters at once.**

 **Disclaimer/Warning: Same as chapter one + short chapter**

 **July 10, 2010 Sherlock**

Sherlock wasn't really paying attention to the world around him. He knew John was to his right, Mrs. Hudson to his left, but that's it. He was already in his mind palace, thinking of the prime minister case and the case after that.

 **July 10, 2010 John**

John knew better than to talk with Sherlock on long trips. Sherlock was probably already in his mind palace, thinking about the case. He didn't mind, right now it benefited him, it gave him time to think about the trip to Japan. He never really thought about Japan, he knew his sister loved it there, she went for her honeymoon, but he never really thought about how it would be like to visit. He just hoped it wasn't too hot.

 **July 10, 2010 Martha Hudson**

Martha knew her boys could be loud when they wanted to be, yet if you so much as whispered when they were having a quiet moment they could explode. She decided not to chance anything and instead prepare for the trip by reading a book dedicated to first time visitors of Tokyo, Japan.

 **July 10, 2010 Mycroft**

Mycroft did not wish to sit next to Ms. Hooper, but he also did not want his assistant, Anthea, sitting next to her either. Mycroft new his assistant was an alpha who preferred female omegas, Ms. Hooper in particular, and he did not want a distracted Anthea. So he endured Ms. Hooper's inane chatter in the name of productivity.

 **July 10, 2010 Molly**

Molly knew she was rambling when talking with Mr. Holmes, she knew people thought she rambled all the time, but in reality she only rambled when nervous. If it was just her and Mr. Holmes than everything would have been (mostly) fine. No, the thing that made her nervous was the beautiful Alpha sitting next to Mr. Holmes, Anthea.

 **July 10, 2010 Anthea**

Anthea tried to ignore the pretty omega and concentrate on her work as much as possible. She failed miserably.

 **July 10, 2010 Greg**

Greg didn't know why he agreed to come to Japan. He was going to refuse, but then he thought of all the paperwork on his desk. In a poorly thought out decision, he chose play over work. He just hoped his boss would cut him some slack and not kill him with paperwork when he got back.

 **July 10, 2010 Philip Anderson**

Philip was happy with this trip because he got to share a room with Sally. The whole reason he married Jenny all those years ago was because she was a beta, and not as possessive as an alpha, so he could still have an affair with Sally while his wife Jenny was blissfully ignorant. As long as he stayed away from Sherlock this would be a wonderful trip.

 **July 10, 2010 Sally Donovan**

Sally hated the fact that Philip was married. She, as an alpha, wanted her omega (Philip) to stay and be faithful to her. She knew She had no right as Philip's alpha because he never let her compleat the bonding bite, but she still wished something would happen that would make him become hers, not Jenny's. At least with this trip Philip will be forced to be with her instead of his wife.

 **July 10, 2010 James Moriarty**

Jim wondered how long the flight would take. Planes were just so boring. It's not his fault if gets so bored he plays a little game with Sherlock...

 **July 10, 2010 Sebastian Moran**

Sebastian thought and said nothing. He just sat awaiting orders.

 **July 10, 2010 Irene Adler**

Irene was scared. She kept checking to make sure the survival kits* were still under her and her omega's seat. She wouldn't put 'bringing down the whole plane just for fun' as something Jim was incapable of doing. She just hoped he would spare Kate's life.

 **July 10, 2010 Kate Adler**

Kate was trying her best to be brave for her mistress, but if the alpha is scared then the omega is terrified.

 **July 10, 2010**

The plane started to fall. Everyone was terrified, screaming. Then everything went black.

 *** I don't know if airplanes have emergency landing survival kits under their seats (they should), but in my story they do.**


	3. Beginning

Important!: I will no longer be posting chapters for this story on this site, this story is being moved to AO3, the title has been changed to New Home: The Beginning. Thank you!

July 11, 2010

It was morning, Sherlock knew it was morning because he could see the sun rising over the land. The first thing he did after waking up was to check on everyone in his group. Everyone seemed fine, for the most part, just unconscious. After checking on everyone he made three, very big, observations.

One, this plane contains a little more than 300 people on it and only about 100 of these passengers are beta.

Two, omegas go into heat 48 after a traumatic event. That means there are over 100 omega on the plane who are about to go into heat.

Three, Alphas go into a frenzy after being exposed to heat hormones and would kill for the omega in heat. With 100 alphas around he needed to do something.

He unbuckled himself before moving to the front to try and wake up the the pilot or co-pilot, he needed to talk to them.

"Shit!" The pilots were dead, died on impact. He really needed to talk to someone who knew the inside of the plane better. Outside of the cockpit he found Mary, the fight attendant who was flirting with John last night. He knelt next to her to wake her up, but thought better of it, it was probably best to wake her up after he was done doing everything he needed to do, so he woke up his group first.

"John, wake up John." He said while gently shacking him. When John woke up he was a bit panicked.

"Sh-sherlock, we crashed! Our plane crashed!"

"Shh, it's ok John, as far as I know only our pilots didn't make it, but that's not important right now, right now I need to get us somewhere safe."

"Safe, Sherlock? The safest place after a plane crash is the plane itself, right?" John took a quick look out the window before continuing. "We don't know where we are, I see trees and a beach, but no civilization. That means the food and water on this plan is our only known source of food and water. Why would we need to go somewhere safe?"

"John, your a doctor, what happens 48 hours after a traumatic experience to an omega?" Sherlock saw when realization hit John. "We need to be gone before that happens, I'm going to wright a note to the flight attendant so she can warn everyone about what will happen in two days, I need you to wake up everyone in our group, make sure everyone has a emergency crash kit, and get out of the plane. I'll meet you with my own kit outside."

Instead of waking up Mary, and risk her wanting to come along, he left several notes around her person and in her hand so she would definitely see the note before following his group outside.

Outside he opened the door to the luggage compartment and took out their suitcases*.

"I don't know how far we'll need to travel, but it's probably best to travel light either way so pick a suitcase to fit as much as you can in." He said as he handed everyone their suitcases. Once everyone had their things he spoke in a louder voice to his group. "Omegas, you need to pick an alpha to see you through your heat before we head out. Everyone, we're going to need to travel for the rest of the day, set up camp tonight, and collect food and water tomorrow so we have a safe place for the heat. It's only six thirty in the morning and if we only stop to eat once or twice we should make good progress before anyone wakes up, so eat now before we head out."

John picked Sherlock, Molly picked Anthea, Philip picked Sally, Mycroft picked Gregory, and Mrs. Hudson was a beta.

July 11, 2010 Sherlock

Sherlock was nervous. If he was honest with himself he would be able to admit having feelings for John, but he was a liar who lied to himself all the time.

He was looking forward to this heat with John, yet dreading it. With this heat he could bond with John, maybe even have pups in the future without ever having to say anything, but he would have to live the rest of his life with the guilt of knowing John bonded with him just because he was desperate. Sherlock thought about the upcoming heat for a while more, and when everyone stopped for lunch (there's an emergency food supply in the crash kits), he approached John.

July 11, 2010 John

John was daydreaming about his heat, imagining how wonderful it would be to spend it with Sherlock, when Sherlock asked to talk with him privately John was scared, scared that Sherlock would tell him that he wanted to stay friend instead of bondmates after the heat, but he followed Sherlock into a secluded area anyway.

"John... I... I wanted to tell you that I have... feelings... for you, and want to form a relationship, not because of your upcoming heat, but because I care about you."

"Really?" John gasped, happily surprised. "I-I mean, yes, I want that to, but I thought you were married** to your work, Sherlock?" John watched as a blush covered his (his!) alpha's cheek.

"We actually got a divorce months ago, I told her I found someone else, we just didn't tell you because it would be awkward. We all work together you know, the ex-wife, my work, and new bondmate, my assistant." They laughed together at their shared joke before Sherlock leaned down and gently connected their lips together. It was wonderful, better than he imagined.

July 11, 2010 Anthea/Molly

Anthea had known about Molly for a long time (her boss made her report on all of Sherlock's friends) and fell in love after their first, short, meeting.

Molly was in love, she didn't know when it happened, but one day she just found herself flirting with Anthea whenever she visited with her boss (Mycroft). She still did all those little favors for Sherlock, but after the situation with Jim she feels like she has truly moved on from him and only sees him as a friend.

Anthea and Molly talked, hoping the other couldn't hear the anticipation in their voice.

July 11, 2010 Sally

Sally was happy to finally be able to spend a heat with Philip. Philip never shared his heat with her for two reasons. One, every heat is an automatic bond and once a bond forms any relationship before the bond is annulled, so Jenny would be out of the picture (bye-bye Jenny!). Two, after forming a bond the omega/alpha can't cheat, it's physically impossible, so Philip, who enjoys his affairs, is forced to be faithful to her (hello faithfulness!). She was so happy she went to kiss her future omega.

July 11, 2010 Philip

He hated how things turned out! He loved being with Jenny and being able to enter and leave any relationship he chose. Why did the plane have to crash? Now he was forced to tie himself to Sally forever. Even her kiss felt like a collar and leash right now.

July 11, 2010 Greg

Greg didn't know what to do with himself. Sherlock and John left to have a private talk, Mrs. Hudson was reading a book called 'How to Find/Collect/Clean/Prepare/Eat Food When Lost', Sally was kissing Anderson while Anderson looked a bit sad and Molly was having the time of her life chatting with her future alpha. Greg stared at Mycroft before standing up and walking over. "Might as well get to know your future omega." He thought.

July 11, 2010 Mycroft

Mycroft really did not want to go into heat. Heats were uncomfortable, painful and hot. Not to mention he's been on suppressants for years. Omegas become extra fertile with the use of suppressants because when they have their heat after using them their bodies tries to make up for all the heats lost. Mycroft has been on suppressants for over ten years, that means twins at least, sextuplets at most.

'The only good thing about being an omega is that alphas do more physical work than omegas, no matter the job.' Mycroft thought as he noticed Greg walking his way.

"Hey, Mycroft! I thought I'd get to know you better since we're sharing a heat."

"You mean we should get to know each other better, Right?"

"No, I mean I need to know more about you. You probably already know all about me already. Let's start with the basics; what is your favorite color?"

Mycroft let out a soft chuckle at Greg's antics.

"Green, while yours is brown..."

They continued like that for the rest of lunch.

July 11, 2010

After the break the small group continued walking, searching for a clearing where they could set up camp for the night and through the heat, finding it four hours after the lunch break, a large clearing with the sand and ocean in front of it, a clean river behind it, and trees full of fruit around it. Perfect.

With the last two hours of sunlight the group set up five tents, one for each new couple and one for Mrs. Hudson. They all had dinner together before going to sleep.

July 11, 2010 James Moriarty

Jim woke up with a splitting headache, but it still only took him a few minutes to figure out the situation he was in, and he hated it. He will go into heat in two days, Sebby will become his bondmate! He didn't want that! Jim knew that omegas/alphas would go to extraordinary lengths to protect thheir pups, so if he became pregnant it was goodbye crime, hello nappies.

Jim quickly jumped from his seat and ran to where Sherlock was supposed to be, empty. Of course Sherlock would know what was happening and would get his group to safety. He needed to get to safety too, so he woke up his own group. He told them his plan and off they went. Off to find Sherlock and his group.

It was nightfall when they finally found them, Jim decided they were going sleep, confront them in the morning.

July 11, 2010 Mary

The first thing Mary did after waking up was check on the Pilot and co-pilot. She was horrified by what she found. It was only when she tried to stifle her sobs that she noticed the paper in her hand. She got to work immediately. Soon every omega had an alpha and was out of the plane looking for a place to spend the heat. She was alone with Janine by the end of the day, she would have preferred the omega she saw yesterday, John, but it was not to be.

* I don't know if you can actually do this, but let's pretend you can.

** Only betas get married, or alphas/omegas in a relationship with a beta. Alphas and omegas have bonding ceremonies.

A/N: With a beta marriage you have the ceremony then the week long honeymoon. With an alpha/omega bonding ceremony you usually have the week long heat then the ceremony. Also, I thought it'd be too cruel to separate couples, so the people in this story are single or their partners were with them on the plane. All alpha/omega pairs with children have beta minders to take care of the children while the parents are "busy".


End file.
